Pikachu & Samus: Black Clouds, White Light
by Maikou
Summary: Learn how Pikachu and Samus felt as they met each other in the Subspace Emissary. Warning: the first half of this story is very sad/depressing. although the rest of it isn't.


_**What's this? Another new story? Someone kill me now….to many stories, so little motivation…. Anyway, onward and…downward? Yeah, heads up, this story is gonna be kinda depressing. But read on! I swears this isn't a tragedies!**_

_**Black Clouds, White Light: the Living Generator, and the Hunter with a Heart**_

Pain. That was all he knew. That was all he thought he'd know, until it killed him. Electricity, blasting into him and feeding off his power so eagerly, like some kind of disgusting predator playing with its prey before letting it just die. It didn't kill him, but it certainly would if it kept up. No escape, just pain, pain, more and more pain! He just wanted it to stop. He wanted to feel something different in his heart. He wanted his glimmer of hope. The Electricity continued, it slowly increased in intensity. _Just end it already!_ He thought to himself, angry…or was he? He didn't even know positive emotions anymore he just endured, that glimmer of hope reducing the pain ever so slightly.

The irony. _Funny…_ he thought to himself again, a false amusement, taking his mind off of the pain. _Oh c'mon…Your used to this, aren't you?! C'mon, take it! forget the pain like you used to! Just shove it aside and focus on staying alive!_ He shouted at himself in his mind. _But those days were different….it was my own power…I didn't know how to control it, and I wasn't fighting for my life! They were just friendly competition! And it didn't hurt like their swords, magic, punches, bats…..and their words….__**Pathetic, useless rat, weak mousey, no place here, **__**just go and die, pointless being.**_ suddenly the electricity was so much more painful again. _Hilarious…_ his mind told him once again. _Hilarious how, just like it was your weakness so long ago, your own strength will kill you….no! NO! I'll…I'll live! I'll…..agh! what's the point, no one cares for you! Everyone calls you cheap! You know your only real strength is your unfair tactics!...It's not like anyone ever did, truly…or ever would again….not like….them…my…mentors…._

_Elsewhere…_

With a mighty kick, the vent fell to the ground with a clank. The person who kicked in dropped down quietly soon after, revealing herself in full. With long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and blue eyes looking around for sentries. Her skin-tight blue suit giving her maximum flexibility and agility, and her weapon having two modes, Zero Suit Samus was on a stealth mission. Somehow her Power Suit was stolen from her, and she had to find it. walking quietly but quickly, she readied her gun to fire at whatever came after her.

Seeing a sentry robot, Samus fire her weapon at it, stunning it. she quickly ran over and blasted away the robot with her whip. Noticing more, she jumped into the air, readying her whip, and startling the robots. Within less than a second they were both destroyed by the laser whip. Continuing on, Samus went through the door behind the robots.

_Meanwhile…_

_My...mentors….my….friends…. "C'mon! don't worry, focus!" __him….__ "and THAT's a power punch!" __her…__ "You'll never get anywhere overworking yourself. Come, let us all rest." __The one so unlikely to help so much…__ "Aww…don't worry, you'll get it eventually! Just keep trying!" him again… "just keep on trying! You'll learn." Her again… "No no, that's not the right way. Try again." Always so emotionless, but always so careful…_

"_Now you've got it! great job!"  
"Pow! Yeah! Now you've got it!"  
"Excellent form…Perfect. You've done well."_

Suddenly his pain stopped. He fell to bottom of the container, letting out squeaks from the pain he felt. He was losing himself…he could only hope for it to last forever. And to him, it lasted a week. But in real time, it was only three seconds, before the last jolt that would kill him started again. He felt himself slowly dying. He could feel the electricity eat away at his being, slowly but surely. The pain was unbearable. He was crying. He was crying in sorrow, for losing the only three who ever truly cared about him. He was crying in anger, for ever telling himself to hold on to a false hope. He was crying in pain, for not being able to bear it. He was crying in anxiety, wondering what death would feel like. And then suddenly, his pain ended. He fell to container again, but it felt more like jumping onto a cloud compared to what he'd just been through. He felt his consciousness leaving him. He could only see a blur, before he closed his eyes, and fainted.

_Samus_

She'd blasted through a few more ROBs with her pistol/whip, and had just gone through a door. Naturaly, she looked around the darkened room, pointing her gun left and right. She quickly noticed the hard-to-miss generator with Pikachu in it. her first reaction was surprise. What was he doing here? Her second reaction was anger as the machine released Pikachu from his torture for just two- or was it three?- seconds, before continuing, almost full on energy. _Pikachu's electricity…? _Samus thought to herself. Rather than thinking more on it, she acted, quickly flicking her gun into whip form and smashing the glass case, stopping the horrible torment for Pikachu, although at the cost of alerting every ROB in the base to her intrusion.

Samus smashed a little more of the glass as the energy in the generator's tank depleted quickly, seeming to restore Pikachu. Samus could've sworn he'd looked up at her before he fainted. Although the loud sirens would certainly be hurting the poor thing's ears, it was a small price compared to his life. Suddenly she heard a squeak.

_Pikachu_

He opened his eyes slowly. The annoying red alarm kept him from his unconscious. But if a red alarm was happening, did that mean…? He tried moving his forepaws, they moved slowly, but it was enough to ensure him he was alive. But he didn't want to be careless, so he moved his legs, and his tail, and even his ears. Yep, he was alive. But that meant someone saved him. He could only think to himself, _why…?_ When he suddenly heard, "It was the right thing to do." From a female voice. He looked up, seeing a woman looking down at him. From his side, he rolled onto his back. "Chu..…Samus? Why…" Pikachu attempted to speak, but he was still in pain. Samus only brought him out of the "torture device" as he nicknamed it, and asked him, "Do you think you could help me? I need to retrieve my Power Suit. It's hidden somewhere in here. Can you fight with me?" Pikachu, suddenly fully restored, hopped out of Samus' arms and stated, "It's payback time. In full." Charging his electricity.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and an army of ROBs poured into the room. Samus and Pikachu fought most of them off quickly. Samus jumped and flipped over one of them as Pikachu rammed into, and destroyed it. Samus shot one that was far from her as Pikachu wrought electric vengeance upon that same one and more with Thunder. Pikachu blasted through five ROB sentries with his Quick Attack, as Samus flicked, grabbed, and tossed one of them into two more next to it. Samus and Pikachu finished most of them off quickly, be it with separate efforts or pure teamwork, they made one heck of a fighting duo. They quickly ventured further in, destroying every ROB that went after them.

Eventually, they found a room with a bunch of screens. On one of them, Samus saw her suit. Accessing the Map data, she found her suit's room. Using a convenient device, Samus downloaded the Map Data onto her pistol somehow, and with a small flick on the back of the barrel, a little screen appeared with the map on it. Samus nodded to herself as she flipped it closed again, and started moving to their new destination, Pikachu close behind.

A little later, the found the room they were looking for. However, it was on a platform surrounded by what was surely a great chasm. Luckily there was a bridge that lead across, but once on the other side, the bridge retracted behind Pikachu and Samus, and just as soon, two clear copies of the Power Suit arrived. Pikachu eagerly took his fighter stance, facing the one on the right, his electric cheeks sparking. Samus faced the one opposite of Pikachu, prepping her gun for a long fight. Both false suits started by shooting missiles, both of which were easily side-stepped by the fighting duo. Pikachu zipped through his foe twice with Quick Attack, while Samus grabbed the false missile with her whip and threw it back at the fake suit that had launched it, and then she jumped over the suit and electrocuted it with her whip, before kicking it so hard it actually flew over to Pikachu's battle, getting caught up in, and blasted away, by Thunder. The false suit exploded, and Samus joined Pikachu to overpower the other one, and blasted it to oblivion. Pikachu was clearly happy at their victory, as he jumped up and down in celebration. Samus looked up at her suit, before activating it onto herself somehow.

Many ROBs crowded into the room from the red alarm, but they were blasted away by a sudden explosion, as Samus and Pikachu walked into the room. Samus looked down at Pikachu, and Pikachu looked up at her. They had a silent agreement, and continued onwards. Pikachu would never ever forget the friend he found in Samus from that day onwards.

_**End of story… for now.  
Notes: Sorry for the depressing beginning, it was necessary. I got this idea when I randomly thought of how Pikachu from brawl was Pichu from Melee. I thought I'd make a plotline with this as a fact instead of a theory, and then I got this idea, from how many people most likely abused poor Melee Pichu. Plus, it doesn't hurt to learn someone else's interpretation of a character  
and now as Samus would say:  
See you next Mission!**_


End file.
